Wiring required for an electrical device employing many electrical connections is often facilitated by manufacturing a harness in the form of a group of conductors provided with breakouts at locations corresponding to locations at which connections to the device must be effected, the various conductors being terminated with crimped male or female contacts that may be assembled into insulating connectors. Harnesses of this kind are prepared using a separate production line; and to effect the required electrical interconnections for an electrical device, a harness is placed on the device, and the connectors on the harness are mated with corresponding connectors on the device to effect the required electrical interconnections.
The preparation of harnesses is time consuming, costly, and requires skilled personnel. However, it is difficult to use a robot to place the contacts in the insulating connectors and place the harnesses on the machine to be wired. It is an object of the present invention to overcome these various disadvantages.